In the Beginning, a Cybertronian tale
by CyberSpider
Summary: Most species have a 'how the universe began' stories, but what is the one for Cybertronians when they have such a close connection with their god-creator


None of these characters are mine, and all copyrights and trademarks are the property of their respected owners.

Only the idea for this story is mine.

This is my first published story. I don't mind critism as it can help only make it better.

This story takes place after the Season 2 beginning.

Revisions:

10-28-12: Just published and already making corrections.

The children were in the hub as usual on the weekends. Jack and Miko trying to outdo each other in first person shooters. Rafael was off to the side with his laptop open. Their guardians were out scouting Energon deposits reported by Ratchet's scans. This left just Ratchet and Optimus Prime to watch over the children.

Ratchet, in an odd moment around the hub, had for the moment nothing to do and looked over at the children. Miko was bouncing on the couch as usual when ever she outscored Jack. Ratchet looked over at Rafael, of all the children he was considered the least annoying thanks to his quite demeanor and intelligent mind.

"Rafael, what are you doing over there?"

"Homework", Rafael stated.

"What subject? Anything I can help with?"

Rafael inwardly cringed. He couldn't lie but really didn't want to answer the question. Especially remembering the last time something like this happened.

Slowly the answer came out, "Science".

"What type of science?"

"Astrophysics, the beginning of the Universe theories."

"That isn't taught at your school is it, it is a little advanced?"

"No, it is an online course I'm taking."

Ratchet accessed the Internet then the World Wide Web on the subject

(for those that didn't know: the Internet is only the USA part of the network, the WWW is planetary), and was verbally making comments on what he found.

"That's correct, wrong, wrong, oh so close, if this Hawking's guy would just work on gravity for one object, ...", this went on for several minutes. Then Ratchet spoke to Rafael again.

"About two thirds of the data your planet has is wrong. And the rest are stumped at making the next jump. Seems most of the scientists have a problem working out gravity when 2 objects have a multidimensional distance of 0, and none are working on single object gravitation relationships, i.e. when the two objects become one."

"And I suppose you have the answers?"

"Well of course I do. Our science is millions of years ahead of yours. In fact the ground and space bridges are built around a single object expanding gravity curve."

"So what is your race's theory of the creation of the Universe?"

Ratchet harrumphed, "We don't have a theory, we have facts."

Rafael raised an eyebrow at this, "Well what is it?"

"I can't tell you, for two reasons. One, it is very complicated. Your race hasn't come up with the mathematics that I could explain them to you in. And two, giving information out like that is against Optimus's rule about giving out Cybertronian technology. I know that that seems impossible at this time with just telling you, but all it takes is a seed to sprout trouble."

"And what is that, Ratchet?"

Ratchet turned his helm at the sound, Rafael turned his head in the same direction. Both now faced Optimus Prime.

"Oh, Rafael is studying the origins of the universe, that is, using the limited theories that his race has come up with. I was explaining to him that although we have facts on the subject, I would be unable to give him any help on the subject."

At that moment, from the couch, "Yahoo, in your face again, that's 10 games in a row!. I am the Hub Regional Unreal Tournament Champeeoon."

"That's only because every time I'm about to frag you, you bump my controller throwing my aim off," expressed Jack.

All three of the listeners looked in the direction then turned back to their own conversation.

"Ratchet, do you think that you could remove the math and explain it to Rafael?"

"Optimus, you know that isn't like me. Besides, it looks like I have to check in with Arcee. Seems that she has a hit on an abandoned Decepticon Energon mine."

Ratchet went back over to the main console and began talking with the female scouter. Bulkhead came rolling in at that moment also and transformed to humanoid form. He walked over to where the couch combatants were getting ready for another 15 game set.

"Rafael, I think I can tell you our race's Universal creation without giving out the data Ratchet would rather not mention. Would you like to hear it?"

"You bet I would, since you are the only other source of theories, I would love to compare them. How far back can you go?"

"As Ratchet says, our data is millions of years in collection and more fact than theory, but the data itself goes even further than that, before the creation of this and many more universes. Ours is not the first nor will it be the last."

A distant look formed in Optimus' optics. Bulkhead looked over at Optimus at that moment and smiled. Ratchet also smiled, knowing that their leader was about to do something he hasn't done in aeons, tell a yarn to a sparkling.

Optimus sat down on one to the large crates in the hub, crossed his arms, tilted his helm, exvented a long sigh of air, and began the story.

"In the beginning there was the Nothing. No time, no space, no higher dimensions, no lower dimensions, no subspace, no matter nor energy, a Pre-Verse to everything. But as your scientist have learned, even the Nothing is not truly nothing so long as all reactions have a zero balance. One of your philosophers once said that nature abhors a vacuum, and at in this moment in the Pre-Verse there was nothing more of a vacuum than itself."

"Virtual objects would come into existence as well as their opposites. Particles both sub-quantum and macroscopic would briefly be created. Then a truly remarkable event happened, a thinking creation was spawned, its opposite was unthinking energy and matter that exploded out from the creation point. Now before you think this was like any energy or matter you know, it isn't. Neither the energy and matter nor the intelligence that formed was like anything you or us could imagine and was totally unique."

"How can you know about that?" asked Rafael.

"As you know, Rafael, I contain the Matrix of Leadership. That, in addition to all Cybertronians' spark, is linked to Primus in one form or another; one of the first beings in this universe. In the darkness before stars at the beginning of this universe shone they controlled vast powers and knowledge which let them reach beyond time and view much of what has happened."

"And now back to the story. This intelligence realized that it didn't want to be unmade, and so for an unknown amount of time or moments, since time as we know it didn't existed then, it avoided its opposites. But just by being and controlling itself, it set up a unique set of events. It observed the new others, the proto-energy and proto-matter, and found ways to manipulate them without destroying itself. Its intelligence grew and grew, then it realized that it was alone. It didn't have another to communicate with, couldn't share what it knew, and worse, it couldn't create another like itself. So it began thinking about this."

"It used its control over the proto forms of energy and matter in the Pre-Verse to create an unknown number of what you now call 'The Singularity', universal eggs. These would create miniatures of the Pre-Verse, which would then in turn create more. He created a framework for each of the eggs, some were similar to our own, others we could never visit as we are now. But these eggs would not 'hatch' on their own, they needed something extra, a spark of their own to guide them, and this would come from the Entity itself."

"It began compressing itself, freeing much of its substance for a new use. It would touch each of these 'eggs' and they would sail away from it as some of its substance would join with the egg, causing the egg to explode forth completing its formation framework. These are similar to what your scientist calls Membranes or Branes for short."

"Each of these Branes expanded according to the rules the first Entity set forth. Part of the rules included the creation of other intelligences, its children as it were, with the hope that they would grow and learn to communicate with back with their parent."

"Branes formed, interacted, changed, created. In one of the Branes, a large group of intelligences formed, interacted, learned from each other and about their 'home'. Each intelligence had its own idea of what to do with their new home, some working together, others individually. A few wanted to destroy the universe, absorbing the sum of it back into themselves and become as great as the first Entity."

"One of these you now know as Unicron. While others emerged from the darkness with the creation of light – the first stars, he remained. Consuming the others that stayed behind to gain their raw power for himself. After roughly a billion years later he came forth, destroying large numbers of his siblings and the worlds with life that they had started creating as he came upon them."

"Another took up the fight to stop Unicron, Primus. Others joined him, giving aid in the form of themselves in sacrifice and assistance. The fighting took place in dimensions higher than our own and the damage was great. Several billion years of fighting took their toll on the combatants, reducing their innate power levels until they could no longer sustain their forms as they were. They both descended to lower dimensions and formed bodies of matter and energy to continue the fight."

"The energies released in all the fighting changed the shaped of this universe, both creating and destroying, even changing some of the initial conditions set forth by the first Entity. This would make some discoveries by the third races, those created by the children of the first Entity, much harder to come by without assistance."

"The energies lost due to their fighting solidified into what we now call Energon, from Primus, and Dark Energon, which is from Unicron. These "

"The combatants continued to lose energy, both being nearly equal and in desperate need of a rest. Unicron broke off the fight, leaving to go to areas of the universe where the darkness was greatest and regain some of his strength. Primus chose another vector to leave on, devising plans for the return of Unicron."

"He looked forward in time, created prophecies to pass to what would become his children and began the construction of his new body and their homeworld, Cybertron. Knowing that it would be a great amount of time before Unicron would even try to reappear, he knew he had time to put his plans in motion."

"Using ideas from some of his supporters, he created a trinary species. That is, one with 3 components for creating new life, Mechs, Femmes, and a spark for each created from himself, what we now call the Well of Allsparks. From the well would come a Spark of life, that would then find its way to a sparkmated pair and implant itself in the Femme's secondary Spark Chamber which is located adjacent to her own Spark Chamber, she would become a carrier. Together they would nourish the new spark and create a chassis for it. For a few, there is also known a condition of spontaneous spark creation, a very very rare event in which a sparkmated pair would create a new spark without the help of the Well."

"This way continued for millions of years until they were discovered by a race that worshiped Unicron, the Quintessions. They conquered our home, reducing our intelligence to that of pure machines, altered our biology, from this we gained the ability to transform. We were split into basically two separate groups, domestic and military. Luckily for us, the first Primes had already emerged. With the help of the Prime named Alpha Trion the Chronicler, we united and broke free and in the process regained our independence and intelligence."

"The Quintessions may have been forced to leave our world, but they would return. They took the knowledge that they gained from us and created a simpler form of transformer to use as soldiers against us. You know these as the drones that the Deceptions use. They could be mass produced and filled with artificial Sparks, having almost no individual ambitions themselves. These drones would follow the orders of even the lowest of Quintessions, making them the perfect warriors. They attacked Cybertron several times, finally stopping after they destroyed their own world, but they still lurk out there, waiting, watching, and may one day return."

"Our race soon came across the manufacturing planets of the Drones, shutting them down, and adopting the remaining drones after they received upgrades making them more Cybertronian. But unfortunately, they could not be upgraded to the same level as us."

"After the wars, Cybertron entered a golden age of learning. We advanced in multiple areas: science, art, philosophy, and many others, through trial and error and mediation that allowed some to touch upon the mind of Primus. From these we learned of the Prophecies of Primus, including the return of Unicron which has recently come to pass, and much of the knowledge of the early universe and the Pre-Verse. But we also started to stagnate. This led to the civil war which we are still fighting. To bolster their ranks, the Deceptions restarted several of the Drone Factories across our home galaxy, basic units to do the day-to-day dirty work and a few upgrades for fighting. This is one reason that the Decepticons seems to have a low regard for the Drones – crunch them, we will make more to paraphrase one of your advertising campaigns."

"This pretty much brings us up to where we are now."

Rafael just sat there stunned at the scope of what he just heard.


End file.
